Believe is Seeing
by LonelyRedTears
Summary: Trying to become noticed is hard. Hiccup has been dealing not being seen all her existence but when a evil threat and the Guardians come after her, it looks like she'll finally get some attention. But it's starting to get a little creepy how that white hair guy keeps staring at her. Odin help her. JackxFemHiccup. (Genderbent!)
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys. Before you guys think of accusing me of ditching "Worth Fighting For" I have not. This is simply a story requested by a dear pal of mine that I hope they will enjoy. Anywho, I hope all of you will enjoy this first part I typed. :D Begin reading please.  
**

_Alone. That was the first thing I remember feeling when I woke up._

A young fifteen year old girl wearing a green shirt and brown vest and fur boots laid in the center of a dark forest. Her green eyes blinked open and she sat up from the dead grass ground and saw that she was surrounded by what appeared to figures of hallow trees.

_It was dark and I was afraid._

A gush of wind blew by, causing her long reddish brown hair to sway, and she scooted away when the trees appeared to be reaching out for her with their branches.

_But then suddenly, the light of the moon came to my aid and all my fear drifted away. _

The clouds that covered the sky began to roll away revealing the bright full moon that shined it's rays down to the girl showing her that the monsters were just trees. The girl gave a small smile before looking up at the moon. A fond smile formed on her lips before she felt the breeze of the wind brush past her face.

She closed her eyes and, without thinking, a word escaped her lips. "Dragon." When she reopened them she saw a pair of bright yellow greens looking into her. She yelled and jumped back but then dropped her fear when she saw that it was not attacking her.

She took a good look at the creature. It was dragon, much smaller than most dragons she ever thought about but still a lot bigger than her, with a smooth black scales and flat looking face.

She offered a nervous smile showing her teeth making the dragon give her a gum smile with intrigued her. _Toothless..._

Her eyes widen when she saw the dragon jerk its head to its back. Another smile formed on her lip as she climbed on without a second thought. She let out a scream of joy as they took off in the air laughing as the dragon performed several tricks.

However when the dragon did a loop-De-loop she lost her gripping and plummet towards the ground faster than the screeching dragon who could not catch her in time. She crashed inside a forge filled with sharp tools. She pulled herself out of a bucket and rubbed her sore bottom before cringing at the damage she has done and the man standing before her. "Oh, sir I'm so sorry for the damage I've caused," The man seem to not hear her as he continued doing his work. "I'll help clean it up as soon as I-"

Just then she heard a young child voice call from behind her and saw a young boy with brown hair coming her way. Before she had time to move away the boy ran right through as if she was a ghost. "No," She gasped and stumbled out of the forge and came across a village filled with vikings but it did not matter to her because they, too, walk right through.

"Hello? Somebody? Anybody!" She stumbled backwards as she wrapped her arms around her. _Why? _She thought as she let out a choked sob.

She heard a soft coo/growl from behind and saw that it was the same dragon from before. She noticed that it too had people walk through it as well. She petted the dragon's forehead as it nudged its cheek with her's in comfort before the two walk back in the forest, leaving trails of foot/paw prints on the muddy ground. Tears silently rolled down her cheeks as a pale green glow formed around her body.

_My name is Hiccup Tale. _

_How do I know this?_

_Because the moon told me... That was all he ever said to me._

_But that was a long time ago._

**Please R&R and have a good night. :D  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Cool, seven reviews so far. :D That's so awesome. Sorry for the wait, having been feeling so well but here is chapter two and man is it long! :D**

He was back in Pitch's Lair, the one place he thought he would never see again and yet here he was several years later. It was still the same: darkness and all. He felt a chill run down his spine from the unfamiliar coldness as he walk pass the bridge. When he reached the end he froze when he heard a chuckle coming from behind him.

"Back to where it all began, eh Jack?" That voice. He knew that voice anywhere.

"Pitch!" he said as he whipped around and blasted out a bolt of ice at a wall. He glared as he tighten his grip and jerked his head left and right as he took a few steps back.

"Long time no see Jack,"

"What do you want?"

"You of all people should now that,"

"I'm not joining you," Jack said through gritted teeth as he clenched her fists around his staff.

A cackle echoed through the walls. "My. my. Someone has grown a ego since my abscent. But I must admit, it does involve you and the Guardians. Sad thing is," Jack narrowed his eyes when Pitch came out of the shadows, "This time you will be defeated."

"We'll never loose to you, as long as children believe-"

"Oh but Jack," Pitch took a few steps back and once again disappeared in the shadows, "Sometimes being believed in isn't always the best thing."

Jack let out a yell as he charged only to stop when he saw two blood shot red eyes staring at him. Without any sort of warning the red eyed creature lunged and soon Jack images began to flash before Jack eyes: light, darkness, two girls, one young, and one big, tears, and then a loud roar followed by a dragon shape figure coming his way.

Jack woke up with a startle and fell off the branch he was sleeping on. Fortunately for him, there was a nice pile of snow to cushion his fall. "Ow," he grumbled as he pushed himself up to his feet, his staff still clutched in his hand as he used his free hand to massage the top part of his head. "What a nightmare," he said with half closed eyes before shooting them open. "Nightmare!?"

_It can't be. _"How is he back?" He looked up and saw the aurora borealis(northern lights) in the twilight sky, "Guardians assemble, huh?" he said as he flew up in the air and zoomed to there the signal was coming from.

As he flew he saw Sandy flying on his golden airplane. "Sandy!" he called out earning a wave from the Guardian of Dreams.

Sandy waved and flashed a golden horse above his head.

Jack nodded, "I know, me too."

And the two raced towards Santa's Workshop.

* * *

At Santa's Workshop, Jack noticed that the yetis were working double the toys then he last remembered. _I forgot, Christmas is in three weeks. Better get started on spreading more snow. _

He flew up and landed in the Globe Room and smiled. He remembered when he first came here, well, more like being taken here by his will. Still, it was a fond memory to think of. Speaking of memories-

"Jack!" the Guardian of Fun turned to see who called him only to have his mouth pried open by a pair of hands that belong to none other than the Tooth Fairy. "Oh your teeth look whiter than last time!" she squealed as she examine Jack's teeth.

"Tooth, hands out mouth." North said to her after talking to Phil.

Tooth did so and gave a quick apology to Jack before flying to her fairies who she began talking to.

One fairy in particular zipped towards Jack and hugged his cheek which made him laugh, "Nice to see you two Baby Two."

Baby Tooth squeaked with joy.

"Good day, Frostbite." Bunny said as he walked up behind Jack with his arms crossed.

Jack turned around and gave a mock bow to the Easter Bunny, "And greetings to you too, Kangeroo."

Bunny's ear twitched but he couldn't help but smirk. _Bloody show pony hasn't changed a bit. _

"Alright," North finally said as he clasped his hands together. "I suppose you all know why I called you here."

All the Guardians soon turned their attention to the white haired man and Jack felt himself tightening his grip on his staff.

"Pitch is back,"

Tooth gasped and all her fairies squeaked in shock, Baby Tooth hid behind her mother.

Bunny's ears perked up.

Sandy flashed a bunch of random symbols over his head.

And Jack felt a wave of nausua hit him. _So, it was true. But then... _"How?" he asked.

North sighed in dispair and said, "You can't destroy fear."

_"You can't kill fear, Jack." _

Jack felt a chill run down his spine as Pitch's words echoed through his head.

"It seems that Pitch is up to something bad again, but this time it's different. I feel it in my belly," North said as he held his stomach for more emphasizing.

"Well, what ever that wanker is up to, we'll be ready. We beat him several times before." Bunny declared and Sandy nodded, pounding his fist in his hand.

"But what is he up to this time?" Tooth asked. "Pitch can be, tricky, at times."

Jack looked down, remembering how he helped that good for nothing snake ruin Easter. "Either way, we can't let him succeed at what ever it is he is planning."

"That is right," North agreed. "But it may take more than all of us to beat this."

"Wait," Bunny began, "Are you saying-"

"That a new Guardian was chosen?" Tooth finished.

Sandy made a exclamation point on top of his head.

This was big, usually Manny would wait for all the Guardians to be here before he show them the chosen Guardian.

"Well, generally speaking." North admitted rubbing the back of his head.

Jack gave the Guardian of Wonder a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

"Man in Moon said that new Guardian has a... option."

"Option?" The three Guardians said in unison as Sandy placed a question mark on top of his head.

"Manny said that they have choice in becoming Guardian or take second offer."

The Guardians, minus Jack, all looked at him with horror and concern.

"Wait," Jack said cutting North off before the man could speak. "How come I didn't get the second offer?"

"Because it is not one to be taken lightly, mate." Bunny told him solemnly.

"If the second offer is chosen it could affect their life permanently." Tooth added as her fairies squeaked in agreement.

"But we'll tell them that after we bring them here," North said with a smile on his face.

"Uh, do we at least get to know who THEY are?" Jack asked with a hint of annoyance.

"SHE is a GIRL and, other knowing how she looks I know nothing of her." North said.

All the guys gave North a look of disbelief while Tooth silently cheered that she may not have to be the only girl on the team. "Well, what does she look like?" she asked, trying to hold in her joy.

The others broke out of their shock and listen to North.

"Yeah, what does she look like?" Jack asked.

* * *

Elsewhere, flying high above the clouds was a huge figure , a black dragon to be exact also referred to as a Night Fury and on this Night Fury was none then girl that goes by the name Hiccup.

She was young girl that looked roughly around fifteen or sixteen she had bandages wrapped from her wrist to her bicep. wore short sleeved hand made green shirt and matching leggings a brown fur skirt and open crop vest along with a silver beret cap on top her head.

Hiccup smiled as she flew her dragon, "Alright bud." The Night Fury looked at his rider. "You ready?" The dragon snorted as he jerked her head. Hiccup stood up on her neck. She crouched for a fews seconds before leaping off the Night Fury's neck performing a flip and letting a whoop with joy and then the two dived downward. Hiccup looked at her dragon who gave her a toothless smile.

The Night Fury used his paw to tap her rider's shoulder causing her to give a small twirl. Both closed their green eyes as they felt the wind rush threw their cheeks before the two spun and soon Hiccup was back on the Night Fury's neck once more.

"Whoo-hoo!" *Screech/howl* The Night Fury pulled forward and gilded over the oceans making small waves with his massive wings. Hiccup laughed as she felt the water brush pass her cheeks. A pale pink glow formed around her body.

She looked left and right and saw two mermaids on each side of her dragon, jumping and diving back in the water. One waved at Hiccup who returned the friendly gestured as well before the mermaids vaporized into sparkly dust and fused inside Hiccup whose glow dimmed away when the mermaids were gone.

Her Night Fury took off in the air and flew pass a small sturdy village and towards the forest and into a cove, which they called their home.

Once he landed safely Hiccup jumped off the dragon and began to speak.

"Did you see those mermaids?" Hiccup asked once the Night Fury landed in their secrete cove they found. The dragon tilted his head as he listened to his human rant and watched her flail her arms excitedly. "The way how colorful their fins were and their hair shined with the sun. Thank Odin they were wearing something to cover their cleavage this time. The last ones didn't and I nearly-"

The Night Fury cooed catching his human's attention.

Hiccup looked at her dragon and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Toothless. I guess I rambled a bit there huh?" The Night Fury, Toothless, growled in agreement, "But you can't blame me, I haven't controlled my powers yet and those one seem friendlier then the sirens I thought of a long time ago." Her voiced drifted at the last three words before going back to her cheerful self. "But never mind that, I have to draw them out."

Toothless nodded as Hiccup sat Indian style on the ground and pulled out a journal and began to sketch her creation.

See Hiccup had this gift, she's able to think of these creatures in her head and then they come to life. For the past two hundreds years she has been trying to control what she created and had kept them tucked away in her book once she does.

Humans who were able to see them gave them names for these beings. Dragons, Mermaids, Pegasus, ect.

The dragon walked towards his master and watched her sketch out what she saw. Once she finished she placed her book down on the grassy ground with the pictures of the two mermaids still being shown.

Toothless let out a gurgle noise when she began to unwrap the bandages on her right left arm.

Hiccup looked over her shoulder and smiled as she petted her dragon's snot. "It's okay, bud." she assured him before turning back.

She placed her left hand over the picture and closed her eyes. A bright white glow formed around her body as runic writings enircled around her arm before engraving themselves above the upper page of the mermaids.

The light died down and Hiccup opened her eyes and stared back at Toothless with a smirk on her face, "Told you there was nothing to worry about boy."

Toothless rolled his eyes.

Hiccup laughed and looked back up at the sky, "It's still bright out," she said feeling Toothless standing beside her. She turned to him, "How about we take a tour around town?"

The Night Fury nodded.

* * *

Berk, a village that was by Hiccup and Toothless's home, had a lot houses and was sturdy and the people were let's just say that most of the men here were as big as their viking ancestors.

"I bet if I was a boy I would be scrawniest of them all," Hiccup joked but her dragon seem to not she was being serious because he nodded in agreement.

"Toothless, how dare you. You know if I was one, there would be consequences keeping all the this," she said as she flexed her arms at him, "Raw vikingness contain!" she exclaimed trying and failing to sound tough.

Toothless gave her a look that said, "I'll take my chances."

Hiccup pouted and nudged her dragon, "You traitor."

The two walk through the the village with Hiccup giving mock hellos even though she knew no one can see her.

Although, some kids could see Toothless but they grew scared and ran away from them in fear.

"I still can't believe with all the horror these kids see, they're still afraid of you," she told her dragon and snorted when she saw him held his head up with pride. "Yeah, yeah, Mr. Big Ego." she said before coming to a stop.

She saw a group of young boys sword fighting with hand made wooden swords and a few girls playing with their dolls.

But there was one in particular that caught her interest.

Sitting by himself under a oak tree reading a book was a boy that looked around eight or so wearing sneakers, a brown jacket and black pants and a hat.

"Toothless, go hide." She told her dragon who nodded and went in the forest.

"What'd you got there sport?" Hiccup walked closer to see what the kid was reading and saw that it was a scrap book filled pictures of her creatures. She even saw ones of the unicorn she made just a few days ago.

"How did you get these?" She asked the kid who just kept looking at her pictures.

"Well look who's here," A boy with blonde hair said as he yanked book away.

"Hey, give that back!" the kid who was sitting stood up and held his hand out. Hiccup noticed that the kid looked a lot shorter than the other one.

The other children walk from behind blonde hair boy and looked at the pictures. The boys snickered while the girls giggled.

"Taking photos of your imaginary creatures?" A girl with black hair asked.

The kid stomped his foot down and clutched his hands into fists. "They're not imaginary!" he argued.

"Then how come we can't see them?" Another boy with blonde hair asked with his arms crossed.

"Because you don't believe in them," the kid told them.

"Oh," a girl said as she yanked the kid's hat off and short auburn brown hair fell in place. "And what makes you so special Lyla?" the girl carelessly tossed the hat in another direction where it fell in a muddy pond.

Hiccup's eyes widen. _She's a girl?_

"Because I do," she said simply

"So, believing is how we'll see them?" The blonde hair boy said as he stared at the book. His brown eyes widen, "Wait, I do see something."

Lyla's green eyes stared at him for a second before widening as she saw him rip the book in two. "Shredding paper."

Hiccup felt a pain hit her chest.

"What are you doing, Ash? Stop!" Lyla screamed as ran to save her book only to be pushed roughly on the ground by a couple of girls while the boys took turn in ripping them.

Once they were done, a gush of wind blew by and scrap of remaining papers book cover flew away.

Ash dusted his hands off and smirked, "See what happens when you don't fit in, Hiccup?"

Hiccup's eyes widen when she heard her name.

Lyla felt tears well up in her eyes as she stood up on her feet and watched the children leave.

As they left she heard them whisper about her.

"Gods, she is such a freak."

"I know, ever since three years when we all had bad dreams she's been-"

"Yeah, she thinks she can see things-"

"Weirdo, that's all she is."

Finally having enough Lyla ran back to her house bursting into tears.

Hiccup held her hand out to the girl but then felt her ran through her. Hiccup look down sadly as she wrapped her hands around herself. She looked when she saw Toothless by her side. "It's not fair, is it boy?" Toothless cooed.

When Night time came Hiccup and Toothless flew through the village to find the girl, Lyla.

When they came to the one that was on the highest hill above all they noticed a light was still on. Toothless flew towards the light and let Hiccup go inside the room when they noticed the window was open.

Hiccup stared at the room in awe when she saw several more photos of her work. "Wow," she whispered only to jerk at the sound of the door opening and saw that it was the same girl from before. She wore a brown night gown and saw that she had light freckles on her face and her eyes were a bit red and puffy.

Hiccup felt her heart ached when she looked at the sad little girl.

Lyla sighed and held stared at her toy dragon* in the eye, "Looks like it's just you and me tonight again Starfire." she sighed as she picked up a book from her shelf and tucked her and her dragon to bed.

Hiccup looked at her in sorrow until Lyla began to read, "Once upon a time, in a far away land ther lived a princess who was betrothed to a prince." An idea formed in Hiccup's head as she sat down beside Lyla and waved her hand over Lyla as she continued reading.

Hiccup's forest green eyes changed into a bright silvery color as did Lyla's

"But the princess did not want to marry the prince for she was in love with the young black smith. The king did not like this and ordered a warlock to get rid of the black smith. The warlock agreed but said that his generosity came with a price. Without realizing it, the king hand over the kingdom to the evil warlock. Upon realizing this the princess went to stop the warlock with the help of her beloved black smith.

"It was a great battle and it seemed all was well until..."

_"Prepare to die," __**The warlock said as he cast a bolt of lightning towards the princess who was fighting off ghouls.**_

_"Princess!" __**The blacksmith shouted and push his beloved out of the way taking the blow instead.**_

_"No!" __**She shouted.**_

"The princess ran to her fallen beloved and begged for him to stay alive."

_"Please, don't leave me," __**She told him as tears streamed down her face.**_

_**The blacksmith smiled weakly as he placed his hand behind her head, **__"I will never leave you." __**He whispered as he gently pulled her down to a kiss. **_

"Ew!" Lyla exclaimed as Hiccup giggled before continue reading.

"As they shared their kiss a new magic came to be and with it the princess was able to take down the warlock, save her kingdom, and her loved ones. Once everything was restored the king realized his foolish behavior and declared that the Princess and Blacksmith shall become married and they all lived happily ever after.

Once she finished reading the book, both Hiccup and Lyla's eyes change silver back to green and soon Lyla felt her eyes become groggily and she let out a yawn.

Hiccup giggled when she saw the young girl fell asleep. She placed the book back in the shelf and draped the blanket over Lyla's chin. She looked in awe when the back of her hand brushed against the girl who leaned in to the warmth.

Hiccup pulled away and walked back to the open window and closed it behind her as she jumped down.

She wiped the dust off her hands and looked around. "Toothless?" she said cautiously.

She heard a rustling in the bushes and saw a black blur zoom past the trees. "Toothless!" she called out as she ran to her friend.

She ran through the forest calling out to her friend who was persistently running away.

"Toothless!" she called out again as she stumbled into a open grass field. She panted before checking her surroundings. She cupped her hands over mouth and shouted, "Toothless!"

She waited for her dragon to response but did not receive one. "Where did you go?" she silently asked as she wrapped her arms around her body.

Her eyes squinted when she saw a something heading her way. "Toothless!" she exclaimed happily as she ran to greet her friend only to stop when she saw that it wasn't her dragon.

Instead, she saw a pack of black sand horses standing in a perfect row.

She took a few steps back before twirling around bolting away.

The Nightmares let out a screeching neigh as they chased after her.

Hiccup began to glow green as she tried to summon one of her creatures only to fall face front, becoming unconscious, when one of the Nightmare's hooves to shove her to the ground, her beret flew off and landed a few feet away from her revealing her long auburn brown hair.

All the Nightmares encircled around her but before any of them could make any sudden movements, a bolt of ice and a boomerang sliced threw a few of them. The Nightmares tried to fend themselves but their were soon over thrown by more bolts of ice.

"That was a lot more than I expected," Bunny admitted as he caught his boomerang and placed it in his sheathe. "What the bloody hell were they after?"

"Bunny look!" The Guardian of Hope hopped to his friend and saw him cradling a girl, that looked around his age in his arms, "Hey, you okay?" Jack asked her gently earning a soft groan in return. For a second green eyes met blue before Hiccup closed them and let her head fall limp against Jack's chest.

"We have to take her to North's," Bunny declared as he tossed a magic snow-globe fore them and soon a portal appeared. Jack nodded as he stood up with the girl safe in his arms before the two walk through.

Though hiding in the shadows of the trees was the Nightmare King himself where he saw the whole thing. He was angry that his Nightmares failed but he couldn't help but grin anyways as he disappeared and then reappeared in his lair and looked at one of his cages where a bound Toothless laid, trying to break free from his bond.

"Don't worry dragon," Pitch said as he held up Hiccup's beret in his palm before a blacksand engulfed it into nothingness "Your creator will come for you soon."

Toothless stopped his struggling and scooted away as far as the cage would let him when the evil blacksand came near him.

"After all," he began bearing his fangs as he grinned sinisterly, "She belongs to me."

**Whew, that took forever to type. Hope you all enjoyed it.  
**

***Fun fact, the dragon that belongs to Lyla is the same one that male Hiccup got in the episode Breakneck Bog. Very touchy episode by the way. :')**

**And yes I put Lyla in this because the girl grew on me :)**

**Anyways, please R&R, let me know what you think and yeah, bye! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter three! Sorry that it's not as long as the last one.**

When she finally came to the first thing Hiccup felt was a huge headache. She groaned as she sat up and held her throbbing forehead, her eyes shut tightly from the pain. "What happen?" she moaned as she open her eyes, blinking a few times to get a better adjustment for her visions.

When they finally came to focus she nearly froze in place when she saw that she was in a room filled with Christmas decorations. _O...kay. I'm sure Snoggletog doesn't start till three more months. So where am I? _Before she can begin deepening her investigation she froze when she heard a soft groan coming from her left side. She turned her head towards the sound and noticed that there was a boy with white hair sleeping, with his head over his arms, on the edge of the bed. _Who is..._Her eyes widen in realization, _He's a spirit? How did he find me? _She jerked at the sound of the door slamming causing the boy to stir in his sleep.

Hiccup's instinct told her to run but felt herself glued to the bed as she watched the other wake up from his slumber and then green eyes met blue.

* * *

Jack groaned when he felt the bed shift before deciding it was time wake up himself up.

As he raised his head up and blinked a few times to regain his sight his eyes and noticed that a figure began to appear in his vision. When they finally adjusted he felt time slow still.

It was the girl him and Bunny saved but he honestly didn't see how she looked.

She wore clothes that seem to clash yet they worked for her and he noted that her left arm was wrapped in a bandage. She had shoulder length dark auburn hair that some tips sticking outwards and deep forest green eyes, light freckles over her cheeks, light skin, and small soft pink lips. _Wooow._

Hiccup was also taking note in the boy features as well. He wore brown tattered trousers and a blue hooded sweater with frost around the collar. Pale skin, short white spiky hair and icing blue eyes. _Why isn't he trying anything?_

They kept staring at each other both transfixed at what they saw but Hiccup began to feel worried as she began to edge away as slow as possible.

Jack raised his hand which startled her so she screamed and grabbed the nearest object next to her, which unfortunately was a elf, and whacked the white hair boy.

The force was so strong that Jack was knocked out of his chair and fell roughly on the wooden floor.

Hiccup wasted no time to scramble to his feet and run out the door.

Jack, who was laying on his back dazed, got up to his feet and reached for his staff, "Wait!" he called out to her.

Hiccup pulled the door open ran out and slammed it shut behind her, putting a chair under the door knob with a near by chair.

When she turned around she let out a startled gasped at what she saw.

Hundreds of Yetis were making toys and cleaning messes while elves were busying themselves with their own activities but she was still in awe at what she saw.

Though she couldn't enjoy the moment for so long because the sound of a door busting down cause her to jerk her head to the noise and saw that the boy had got out. When he saw her she ran causing Jack to give chase.

She saw grabbed more elves, without realizing it and began throwing them at Jack who dodge them with some effort.

"Stop!" Jack said, ducking when three elves came flying by.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled as she threw more unfortunate elves.

"I'm not gonna hurt you!" Jack tried to reason as he whacked one elf that came close to his face with his staff, "Please, listen." Dingle flew over his head.

Before Hiccup could hurl any more elves at him a loud booming voice startled the both of them.

"What's all the ruckus?" North asked as the yetis stopped what they were doing and looked at the two teens.

Hiccup turned around and saw two people standing behind her. One was a old man with a long white beared, blue eyes, wearing red shirt, black pants and boots and a giant six foot gray pooka with black markings on arms and forehead and bright green eyes.

_Oh no, more spirits. _She took a few steps away. _I'm in trouble. _

"Look, what I ever did, I'm sorry. Okay. I didn't meant to do it." The three Guardians raised their eyebrows.

"Sheila, you didn't do anything," Bunny assured her.

"Uh, I beg to differ. She was attacking me with elves," Jack argued.

"You were creeping up on me when I was sleeping." Hiccup accused.

"Jack!" North scolded and Bunny's ears perked up.

"I didn't do that!" Jack objected.

"Then why were you with me?" Hiccup asked.

"Because I was watching over you." Jack explained.

"You were going to attack me," she said.

"Why would he do that?" North asked before Jack could say anything, "We have no reason to do so."

Hiccup's eyes soften and her body eased up after hearing that but she still asked, "Then why am I here?"

"Well," Jack floated pass her and landed in between North and Bunny, "You were chosen,"

"Chosen?" she questioned.

"That is right," North said as he spread his arms out with joy, "As new Guardian!"

She gave them a puzzled look, "What's a Guardian?"

Everyone gave her a look of pure shock which made her cheeks turn a bit pink. _Did I say something wrong?_

"You don't know what a Guardian is?" Jack finally asked as both North and Bunny exchange glances with each other.

Hiccup rubbed her left arm, "Am I suppose to?"

"Mostly every spirit knows about them, sheila." Bunny said.

"I don't hang around with other spirits," Hiccup admitted, realizing that she was small compare to the others, minus Jack who was a head taller than her. "They don't like me very much, they're afraid of me." she silently whispered so low that even Bunny couldn't hear her but Jack was able to lip read and he felt something stab his heart from hearing those words.

"Well, no matter." North said, "Because Manny has chosen you."

"Manny?"

"Man in Moon," North gestured his hand upward towards the sunroof where the said moon can be seen.

Hiccup looked up and whispered, "I don't believe it."

"MIM creates and chooses Guardians that are suited to protect the children of the world," North explained as Hiccup looked at the Globe of Belief.

Hiccup let out a short laugh as she ran a hand through her hair, "You gotta be kidding me, years of leaving me alone and after all this times, he has the nerve to..." she turned back at them, "This is some joke right?" she pointed to herself, "Do I look qualified to you?"

"That doesn't really matter-" Jack said but before he could continue she cut him off.

"How can that not matter?" she said to him. "What makes you guys think I want to be a Guardian in the first place?"

_What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?_

"You really have no say," Bunny said, his voice stern and demanding with a hint of concern but Hiccup didn't back down.

"Oh I'm sorry," Hiccup said in mock plead, "I thought I had a say in the matter, seeing as how I," she pressed her hands on the nape of her neck, "somehow ended up here against my own free will. Do you guys let spirits choose or force them to do things they don't want to do?"

"That's not what we're trying to do," North admitted, "Manny chose you because he believes you have something special inside you that will help children-"

"Believe," Hiccup scoffed, "I use to believe that the world was flat, I use to believe that a princess needed her knight in shiny armor to come rescue her, I use to believe that all people have a heart." She glared at them, "That word is bland to me. I resent it.

"And as for children, I really don't think I'm the right category for them," she crossed her arms and let out a hea, "But Mr. Moon is right about one thing, I do have something inside, something other spirits..." she trailed off, "Look, you guys should choose someone else okay? Trust me, you don't want me." _I'll just end up making a mess anyways. _She mentally added before turning her back at them with her arms crossed.

The three Guardians looked at her. The youngest one giving her a look of sympathy while the older ones gave her a look of worry and concern.

Bunny went behind her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder which made her stiff and soon her body began to glow red as did her eyes. The Pooka jerked away as something formed before them and saw that it was a creature with a eagle head and four claws with white massive wings attached to lion's body. The thing let out a screeched as it stood before its creator in a protecting matter.

All the elves hid.

All the yetis froze in their spot.

North mouth jerked open.

Bunny ears flatten.

And Jack eyes widen in shock and awe.

Hiccup closed her eyes tightly as the red glow around her dim down before turning around to see her creation. She gasped before brushing her hand over the winged lion body eagle head creature

The creature backed down and walked over to its creator who led it away from the Guardians, hoping to find a way out of here.

"Well, that could have gone better." North admitted.

When they were gone Bunny shook in slight fear, "Did you bloody see that?" he asked the two winter spirits. "That thing came from her,"

"She created it," Jack simply said as he perked up, "I know what that is, it was a griffin. A Norse mythical creature!" _She can create mythical creatures!_

North placed a shoulder on the younger Guardian to stop him from bursting with joy and accidentally making a blizzard inside from his excitement. "Indeed, she is gifted but she does not see it."

"And she doesn't want to be one of us," Bunny said, "We have to North, otherwise-"

"I know," North said, cutting him off as he exchanged a quick look at Jack who was off in his own little world, "Perhaps if we try to persuade her."

"I don't know, mate. She seems appaled with the idea. I doubt she'll change her mind," Bunny said.

"You can't really blame her," Jack added, finally breaking out of his happy thoughts, "She's been alone and, from how she sounds, has a bit of trust issues."

"But why? We would not harm her," North admitted.

"Remember, she mentioned something about other spirits." Bunny reminded them. "Guess they don't like her that much."

Jack felt his hand grip his staff tighter. In a way, the girl kind of reminded him of himself. How he reacted when he was chosen as Guardian five decades ago but spirits simply ignored him because of his high strong attitude. This girl seem nice and, from what he just saw, her powers were amazing. He was dying to know what else she could create. _Why would anyone ignore someone like her? If I had known she existed. I would have... _

"If they did, we will have to chat with them later." North informed, "In meantime, we have to go and fine before we loose her. Very easy to get lost in workshop."

Jack's head jerked up and spoke without hesitation, "I'll do it."

"Jack, this is serious," North said.

"I know. But I'm the only one who has more of a understanding to her," he told them. "Just let me try and talk to her. I'll make her change her mind or try to make her stay longer."

Bunny open his mouth to object but North beat him to it, "Good idea, show her what it means to truly be a Guardian."

Jack nodded and took off in the girl's direction, hoping she hadn't gone far.

* * *

To say the least, Hiccup couldn't have even if she wanted to. After she had fused the griffin back inside of her, she began wondering through the workshop hoping to find an exit.

She let out a groan when she found yet another dead end before walking in another direction.

_What is place? Some kind of maze? _

Though, she try to leave she couldn't help but glance around as she watched the yeti make all different kinds of toy. It brought a smile to her face as a UFO flew over head and watched a yeti play a electric guitar.

Her eyes brighten when she saw a yeti making a snowboard. If there was one thing she loved more than flying is gliding through the mountains of snow. She love the thrill and the feeling everytime she did a trick which made Toothless roll his eyes in amusement.

_Toothless. _How could she have forgotten? She had left Toothless all alone at Berk. Sure, her dragon would go to the cove and wait for her until she returns but she has no idea where she was at or leave for that matter. For all she knew, he was freaking out wondering where she was at. But then another thought came into her head: why wasn't here with her? They usually never leave each others side and for him to not be here made her worried.

Several bad things swarm into her head as she tried to reassure herself that her dragon was fine. After all, he was a Night Fury, one of her most powerful and first creations she has ever made.

She tried to feel his link but found she could not._ That's weird. _She tried again but still ended up having the same results.

She tried to remember just what happen last night to see if it had any clues about Toothless. Unfortunately, her mind kept drawing blanks on her.

She didn't like this, she needed to get back to Berk. She needed to see if Toothless was okay.

_I have to get out of here._

"Excuse me, miss," Hiccup looked over her shoulder and saw the Guardian of Fun waving at her. She turned her head back and walked away.

"Hey wait," he said as he jogged towards her till he was by her.

"What do you want?" she retorted.

"I was just hoping we could talk," Jack admitted, smiling.

"Hate to crush it, but I don't feel like it. I just want to get out of here so I can go home." She told him and quicken her pace but Jack was still able to keep up with her. "Would you quit following me?"

"Not until you talk to me," Jack pressed.

"No, now leave me alone." Hiccup could feel her anger rising just like before. Why was this boy being so persistent?

"Look," Jack began standing in front of her and walking backwards, "I know you don't like the idea of being a Guardian. I get it."

She glared at him, "How would you know?"

"Because the Man in the Moon did the same thing to me."

Both teens stopped walking as Jack continued, "When I was chosen as a Guardian, I thought they were making a mistake. Hell, some even thought so too. But when I got to know them better and saw just what they did for the children I found my center."

"Center?" Hiccup tilted her head to the side.

"Something that is a part of you and bring to the world for all to see or feel, whether it be children or a young adult and so one and that is what you protect." Jack pulled out something from his pocket and held to Hiccup at eye level. "Do you what this is?"

"A tiny wooden baby version of you?" Hiccup guessed.

Jack nodded and asked, "What else do you see?"

Hiccup stared at the toy, her eyes examining long and hard on it and Jack noted how her the green shade in her eyes darken. "A smile?"

Jack beamed, "And how are smiles usually formed?"

"When people have fun," Hiccup answered.

"That's right, and that's my center. I bring joy to the world with the snow I create for children to play in." Jack stared at the Globe of Belief. "Their smile, their laughter, the way their eyes brighten because of what I created for them, that's what I protect and that's why I'm a Guardian."

Hiccup hugged herself as she stared the Globe of Belief as well, "How do you guys know I have something special?"

Jack looked back at her, "I don't know, but I believe."

Hiccup looked at him.

"Tell you what," Jack said as he twirled his staff, "How about we make a deal, you hang out with us for a bit and I'll help you find your center."

"And what if I still don't want to be one?" she asked.

"Then, we leave you alone." Jack told her. He may not know what the second option was but that doesn't mean he can't make one of his own for the time being. "You won't bother you ever again and you'll be off where you want to be." Though, Jack hoped that wouldn't happen because he really wishes he could friends with her.

"You promise you will?" she narrowed her eyes, skeptically.

Jack held out his hand, "You have my word. And by the way, the name's Jack. Jack Frost."

Hiccup stared at him for a few moments, debating whether this was a trap or not. "Hiccup... Tale.

After deciding no harm was done, she wrapped her hand around his and gave a small shake but both did not let go of each others hands yet.

Instead, their eyes locked on each other again for the third time that day, both trying to read the other though they find they could not.

They broke out their trance, however, when they heard a squeal of happiness and the two jerked their hands away and whip to the sound.

"Tooth?"

**And I'm done. Again, sorry for taking so long. School can be overwhelming at times. Anywho, please leave a comment letting me what you thought. :D**

**Stay safe and good night. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Glad to see that people really like this story. :D**

**Well's here chapter three I hope you all enjoy it. :)  
**

Jack saw the big four standing there and could feel Hiccup tensed up a bit so he decided to show her that they were friendlier than they look.

"Hey Tooth, hey Sandy." Jack greeted, earning a wave from the Guardian of Dreams, "Where've you been?"

Sandy made a moon and Z's over his head.

"Oh right, sorry." Jack said before turning back to the younger female spirit who was staring at them in a look of puzzlement.

Jack opened his mouth to speak Tooth zipped on pass him and hovered right in front of Hiccup who took a step backward. "Oh hi, there what's your name? You have no idea how relieved I am to have another girl on the team. It's nice being around someone who doesn't smell like eggs or sweat all the time." A soft "hey" was heard from behind her but whether Tooth heard it or not she chose to not respond, "Anyways, my name is Toothiana feel free to call me Tooth. All my friends do. Oh, do you mind if I check your teeth real quick?"

Hiccup was puzzled at the sudden question and before she has time to respond Tooth's fingers to pried her mouth open. Hiccup made incoherent noises as Tooth inspected her teeth. "Oh, your teeth are a little crooked but they're strong and white."

"Tooth!" Jack exclaimed as Hiccup pulled herself away and hid behind Jack, "Take it easy. She's nervous as it is being around other spirits."

"Oh," Tooth said bashfully as she rubbed her arm in embarrassment, "Sorry, it's a habit of mine to inspect teeth. I am the Tooth Fairy after all." she smiled apologetically.

Hiccup peaked her head over Jack's shoulder when she saw the bird-lady meant no harm before side stepping away from Jack. Instead of speaking when she opened her mouth she gasped when she saw humanoid hummingbirds floating beside Tooth. "Who are they?" she asked when she walked near one which happen to be Baby Tooth who fluttered right in front of her.

Tooth seem to smile when she saw the girl take interest in her girls, "These girls are my fairies." she said proudly.

"They're amazing," Hiccup breathed as she examined Baby Tooth, "Just look at them. They're feathers look are so soft and the color is just gorgeous." Baby Tooth squeaked and flew around Hiccup who laughed, "I really like your wings, beautiful designs, they're so clear but you can see a hint of sparkle in them," All the mini fairies flew next to Hiccup feeling a bit left out and all squeaked at her at once.

"Girls, girls. Let's not disgrace the uniform now." Hiccup laughed lightly as the fairies back away after being scolded by Tooth.

"You made them?" Hiccup asked.

Tooth nodded, "They're all a part of me."

_Part of me._

"Well, that explains where they got their beauty from." Hiccup smiled causing Jack to feel a twist in his stomach. "They really are something Tooth, you're lucky to have them as your own."

Tooth felt touched at the girl's word. She loves her fairies to death and would do anything for them and to have someone she barely met to say such words they just warmed her heart. "Why thank you um..."

Hiccup mentally scolded herself for not introducing herself, "Sorry, My name is Hiccup. Pleasure to meet you." she said as she gave small bow which Tooth and her mini fairies returned.

When Hiccup straightened herself up, she saw small gold man who was smiling at her. "Hello," she greeted.

Sandy offered a small wave which made her eyes widen, "Can you not speak?"

Sandy both his hands this to assure that its okay and flashed several signs on his head which what appeared to be gold sand.

"Oh, you use your sand to communicate, impressive. How come?" Sandy made an image of a child sleeping on their bed and he held a finger over his lips. "You don't want to wake up the children?" Sandy nodded, happy that she got it right.

"So, I'm guessing Jack already introduce himself right?" Tooth asked and the two teens nodded, "What about North and Bunny."

"Not... exactly," Jack said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Tooth gave him a puzzled look. "Why, what happen?"

Hiccup sighed, she had forgotten her little episode earlier with the other two and she really disliked the idea of trying to talk to them again. _They probably don't like me, anyways. _

"North and Bunny, correct? I'm sorry about before." Hiccup said looking down to hide her eyes and pink cheeks.

Tooth let out an 'hmph' as she placed her hands on her hips before turning to face the two taller males. "Well?" she said, raising her eyebrows at them, "What are you guys waiting for? It's impolite that she has to and she had to come here unwillingly."

"At least she didn't get shoved in a sack and thrown into a magic portal," Jack mumbled under his breath but only Hiccup and Bunny were able to hear him.

"That was a good day, mate." Bunny snickered earning a glare from Jack.

"How come you didn't use your staff to get out? Surely, you could've ice your way out or something," Hiccup asked innocently which made everyone lost in thought.

Jack rubbed the back of his head, "Um..."

"Even if Jack tried he would not get out," North answered, "Sack's made specifically to hold all gifts for children around the world and is tearing proof. Much easier to carry,"

"You leave those colorful boxes filled with toys for the children?" Hiccup asked. She has seen children getting those during Snoggletog time and all were very happy the strange objects inside of them.

"That is right. You familiar with my work I see," North beamed. "Christmas is celebrated where you're from, I presume."

_Christmas_? "Um, well. The people there celebrate a holiday called Snoggletog."

"Same thing, different label." North waved it off.

Hiccup chuckled, feeling a sort of remembrance when she heard North speak.

"Speaking of Christmas, I must get ready for preparation this year. Much work to be done." Bunny rolled his eyes.

"You got three weeks North and you're practically done, what more do you need to do?" North gave him a look.

"I must check list, I have yet to do it twice."

"Hey, North am I-"

"Jack, you're still on Naughty List. No presents for you."

Hiccup covered her mouth to stifle her laugh as Jack pouted.

"Aren't you a little old for toys, mate?" Bunny asked.

Jack responded by crossing arms as if he was just told he was too little to go on a roller coaster ride which made Hiccup snort.

_He's just as bad Toothless when I don't give him cod. Oh my gods! That's right. _"Um…" She blushed when everyone turned their attention towards her. "Not that this is all fun and all, but I should really get back home."

Everyone seemed a bit concern while Jack looked genuinely sad. _O…k._

"Is that really a good idea?" Tooth asked, "Why don't stay here for a bit and see what we do?"

Jack's head perked at Tooth's idea.

"That's very tempting but I have to get back home and check up on-" _Toothless. _"You guys have been… nice but I really need to get b-"

"I'll do it," Jack bluntly volunteered. The four Guardians and Hiccup blinked so he elaborated, "I'll take you home. It's the least I can do."

"Oh that's…" _A really bad idea. _She mentally finished as she waved her hands, "That's fine. I know my way back home, I can take myself."

"Oh come on," Jack said as he flew over next to her, "Am I really that intimidating?"

_No, but Toothless is. _"I just hate it when people do something that I know I am capable of doing on my own." She verified.

"Don't think of it like that, I'm just offering my hospitality is all," Jack explained. _Not to mention, if Pitch tries anything I can stop him._

"Actually," North began; catching on with Jack was trying to do, "It would be good idea if Jack takes you. We need him so I can finish making toys, for children."

"Frostbite has a habit of freezing things when he's bored." Bunny grumbled, remembering the time Jack came into his Warren and froze all his carrots.

Jack smiled innocently and Bunny responded with a snort.

"So, what do you say Hic?" Jack asked.

Hiccup blinked. _Hic? Wow, that's very creative. _She thought before pondering with the idea. Jack seems nice and all, offering to take her home but she really dislikes the idea. Not because of Toothless not liking to meet new spirits but because she doesn't like the thought of a spirit knowing where she lives.

She spent her whole life trying to hide from others spirits, making sure they never knew where she reside.

_Why can't I say no? Is it because them or is it because they're trying? No, it's because of him. _

She wanted to say no. She wanted to say that she could get home on her own. Anything. But one look in Jack's eyes, those deep blue child-like eyes, and her tongue become tied.

Hiccup closed her eyes and sighed, _I'm going to regret this. I know it. _She re-opened them and said, "Fine. But you just drop me off and then leave, that's it." she told him.

Jack stood up straighter and nodded, "Sounds fair. When would you like to leave?"

"Right now sounds nice," She said.

"Then it's settled," North announced, "Jack shall escort you home but no using magic snowglobes."

"Snowglobes?" Hiccup questioned.

"That just something that helps us travel faster." Jack informed as he walked beside Hiccup, "Ready to go?"

Hiccup nodded and blushed slightly as Jack held her hand and led her away.

Once the two young spirits were gone did Bunny spoke, "There's something off about her."

Tooth looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Sandy placed a question mark on his head.

"I mean do you guys really think that she's qualified to be a Guardian?"

"Oh Bunny-"

"You didn't see what she did Tooth. She brought this, this creature from inside of her. That thing, a griffin, was as real as a human. It could've-"

"Bunny, enough-" she told him but Bunny continued.

"All I'm saying is I'm not so sure if Manny made the right choice about giving a girl like her such a dangerous power."

The mini-fairies squeaked with protest as Tooth placed her fists on her hips.

"Bunny how could say such a thing? dangerous spirit at all. From what I see, she seems like a sweet girl." Tooth said, "You should know better than to judge."

Sandy nodded in agreement. He liked the girl already and he could tell that Jack did as well.

North, who was quiet the whole time, finally decided to speak, "Actually, for once Bunny may be right."

"What?" Both Bunny and Tooth said in unison as Sandy just stared at him with a expression saying he thought the same thing.

"I have heard stories from other spirits," North began as he walked towards the globe and place his hands on his control pannel, "About a girl that possessed the ability to summon monstrous creatures. She would unleash them to both spirits and humans alike."

Tooth and her fairies gasped and covered while both Bunny and Sandy's eyes widen. They have heard the rumors as well.

It was said that the girl could create any monster imaginable to humankind.

"You don't think she's the same girl as that one, do you?" Tooth asked, "Manny would never do that-"

"We cannot be certain but it's best if we know exactly who it is we are dealing with." North said turning his attention back to his friends. "We must do what is best for children, that is our oath as Guardians. Let's just it doesn't not come to it."

Tooth look down sadly before flying back to her mini fairies.

He barked a order out in Russian and soon Phil and another Yeti came to North, "I need you guys to run a errand for me. I need you find any other spirits who know of the name Hiccup Tale and then report back to me of what you've learned, got it?"

Phil spoke to North in yetinese who nodded before the two yetis activated a snowglobe and went through it.

_I just hope what ever we learn about her is good. _Was all North could think before the Guardians went back to their businesses.

* * *

Hiccup let out a scream as she tighten her hold around Jack's neck who was struggling with trying to control his flying.

When Jack had said that they were going to fly home she didn't expect him to just grab her and take off in the air without hearing her consult.

Don't get her wrong, she loved flying. It was one of the most amazing things she has ever felt in her immortal life but she was able to feel what Toothless was about to do.

"Hey, Hiccup. If you hold on any tighter my head's gonna pop off." Jack squeaked, he blushed as he felt the girl spirit bury her head in the back of his neck. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna let anything happen to us."

"Says you! You nearly got us hit by that white flying contraption in the sky!" Hiccup argued as she kept her eyes closed.

"How was I suppose know that plane was in the clouds?" Jack countered. "So, where do you live anyways?"

"...Berk,"

"Berk, huh?" Jack echoed, "Sounds... Interesting. Where's it located at?"

"I don't know, I can't see." She said.

"Then why don't you look?" Hiccup remained silent at Jack's question, "Come on, Hic. I promise you'll like the view."

Hiccup slowly pried her eyes open and looked down, letting out a small gasp as she did so.

"Hey Hic, do you trust me?" Hiccup looked at the white haired boy. "Give me your hand,"

"What?" she asked.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad." he assured her.

Hiccup wasn't sure what the Winter Sprite was going to do but she has always been a curious girl, Toothless always scolded her for that, so she held out her right hand to him.

"The left one," he corrected her.

Hiccup raised a eyebrow but complied and soon she felt herself slipped off of Jack's back and was flying beside them with their arms clasped tight together.

"It's a little trick I learn a while back." Jack explained as the flew over a city, "I use to do this with my friend, Jamie, all the time."

Hiccup noted that their was a hint of sorrow in the Winter Sprite's tone when saying that name but she chose to ignore it and enjoyed the scenery. "Wow, what strange torches."

Jack look down and laughed, "Those are lamppost."

Hiccup gave him puzzled look making Jack stop laughing.

"Wow, how long has it been since you been out?"

Hiccup looked away, "I tend to forget those times. They weren't very fond memories for me."

"Why is that?" Jack asked, he really wanted to help her feel welcomed but how could he if she wants to keep to herself all the time.

_She's just like me._

Hiccup shook her head, "I really don't want to spoil this trip with that. I just want to get home and see my dragon."

Jack nodded, "Right, so where do you live?"

"Just fly us over the sea and keep going north and south."

"Alrighty then," Jack did as instructed.

As they flew over the sea Hiccup closed her eyes as she felt the cool breeze brush past her cheeks. She always loved it when She ride with Toothless but having the feeling of flying on your own was such a different atmosphere. She looked forward and watched as the sun began to set over the horizon. "It's sad when a day ends and a new one begins,"

Jack blinked and looked at Hiccup, "Why do you say that?"

Hiccup shrugged, "I just hate it when things go away is all."

Jack glanced down, "I know the feeling. When I think about my family and friends I always get a pain in my chest. It hurts when you're away from someone you love."

"Yeah, Toothless and I are the same." Hiccup admitted.

"Who's Toothless?" Jack couldn't help but ask and nearly felt his heart give out when he saw her smile.

"To others, he's just a dragon I created. But to me, he's more than that. He's my best friend. He was there for me after I was born and stayed by my side since. He's like my other half, I just can't live without Tooth, even if I did create him he's still my child."

"So, in a way, he's your family." Jack concluded, "Just like that one creature you made back at the workshop."

Hiccup blushed, "Sorry about that. I get a little defensive when I'm in a familiar place without Toothless."

"Hey, no worries. I was just as bad when I got dragged there."

"What did you do?"

"I froze an elf." Jack grinned at the girl's giggle. "I think it was Dingle I froze, but I'm not sure."

"Wow. You really know how to make an impression huh?"

"I can say the same for you. The creature really was an amazing sight." Hiccup looked away hoping Jack wouldn't see her redden face.

Never had anyone called her creations amazing, fascinating and interesting sure. But those spirits were simply-

_Don't think about them. It won't do you any good if you think about them._

"Hey, look over there." Hiccup glanced and where Jack was directing his attention, "It's a village." A ghost smile formed on her lips.

"That's Berk, home of the descendent Vikings."

"Is this where you were 'born'?" Jack asked in a softer tone.

Hiccup shook her head, "No I was 'born' in the forest." She sighed, "I remember that day like it was just yesterday." Her eyes squinted when she saw golden tendrils swarming through the houses, "What is that?"

Jack beamed, "Those are dreamsands, they help give children dreams while they sleep through the night. Come on, I'll show you." Jack lowered themselves down till they gliding past the houses.

Hiccup was able to see the dreamsand morph into images above the children's head, small smiles appeared on their lips as their eyes remained unconscious.

Jack landed them on a roof top and they watched as the sand-dust flew past them.

She ran her hand through the golden sand and watched it form into two butterflies and she let out a cheerful laugh as they fluttered around her.

Jack smiled as he watched the girl play with the butterflies. She looked so happy and carefree, something he normally sees in children. He began to wonder on how some spirits can grow not to like her, see her as. It seemed like all the Guardians seem to like her and he would be a liar if he said he didn't.

She was special, there was something about her that made Jack want to know more about her. She was different than most of the spirits and he could tell he had a habit of keeping to herself. _I'll have to find a way to break her out of it. _

"Hey Jack look." the two watched as one streamed hovered outside someone's closed window. "Is that normal?"

"Somone's just up a little late is all, let's check it out." Grabbing Hiccup's hand, they floated over to the window to see who was up at this kind of hour.

As they peared their head to the window, Hiccup saw that it was none other than Lyla who was laying on her stomach and was busying herself in drawing pictures.

A smiled formed on her lips as she helped up a drawing of a small green dragon to Starfire who was sitting beside her.

"It's way past her bedtime," Hiccup announced as he looked at the homemade clock on the drawer that read ten thirty at night.

Hiccup rolled her eyes, "She usually goes to bed ten minutes before eleven," she told him.

Jack looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

Hiccup explained, "She likes staying up longer than most of the kids, don't ask me why because I have no idea." She watched as Lyla stood up and went to her shelf and pulled out a random book off her shelf before heading towards her bed.

The older green eyed girl smiled as the younger one began to read out loud before turning back to the white haired teen, "Would you like to see what's she reading?"

Jack looked at her, "How do we do that?"

Hiccup just stayed silent as she placed her palm on the glass and used her other hand to hold Jack's. Soon every word Lyla was saying Hiccup began to mimick and soon Jack found himself standing outside a grassfied just outside a castle and watched as dragons flew above his head and human sizes elves dance around. The girl giggled at Jack's awed face before laying her arms to her side once Lyla drifted off into sleep letting the dreamsand to finally consume her.

"Hiccup, that was..." Jack trailed off, unable to find the right words to use.

Hiccup just smiled and shrugged, "That's nothing really. You should see Toothless, he would put those dragons to shame."

"Can you show me to him?" Jack asked with hope and excitement in his voice.

She became hesitant again. Jack seemed harmless but she wasn't sure how Toothless would react around him, he really hated meeting strangers. Though she couldn't see the problem with her introducing them together, maybe they'll be able to along. They seem like they could be great friends and Hiccup loved it when her creations befriend other people who are interested in them. It doesn't happen very often.

Finally after coming to a decision she looked back at Jack and nodded, "Alright, but you have to promise me not to use your ice powers around him. He really hates the cold."

"Really? I thought dragons loved playing in Winter." Jack joked.

Hiccup wanted to smile but she reminded herself that she had to stay serious so after giving the frost child a stern look he caved.

"Alright fine but I get to freeze his mouth if he tries to roast me."

"Don't worry, Toothless prefers fish meat rather than scrawny boys." She laughed when she heard Jack shout a defensive 'hey' as the two headed into Raven Point.

XxX

"So, you and Toothless live here?" Jack asked as they walked through the forest.

"Well we did until we found this nice cove and decided to reside there." Hiccup said as she hopped down a rock, "It sure beat sleeping underneath a sharp bumpy floor."

"I know the feeling. Before I became a Guardian I use to sleep in a pile of snow or on a tree branch. I still do but that's only if I'm too lazy to head back to the workshop." Jack said as he hovered above her.

Hiccup remained silent before speaking, "You use to be alone too?"

"Yeah, for three hundred years I was alone with no physical contact of anything or anyone. I tend to avoid spirits because well I annoyed them a little too much so they didn't quite enjoy being around me anymore." Jack scoffed as did Hiccup, "It was rough. Being alone, having to look out for myself but I got through it. Though one could go on for so long without any kind of socail contact."

Hiccup looked away. She knew the feeling all too well. Having spirits and humans alike ignoring her, never once trying to get to see her. The pain was unbearable no matter how much comfort she tried they refused to see her.

"Though, since I joined the Guardians fifty years ago, my life became better. I'm not saying the job in general but the people there I met." Jack looked at Hiccup who looked at him, "It was because of them I was able to find a family."

"... I never knew my real family before I was created." Hiccup admitted.

"Tooth can help you with that, she is the Guardian of Memories." Jack said which made Hiccup perked up a bit, "And if you like, I can show you around some time and show you other places. You and Toothless, if you guys want to I mean."

Hiccup smiled, "I-we, would like that."

Jack returned the smile as welll, feeling happiness warm his frozen heart.

They finally reached the cove as Hiccup led them throgh a small tunnel before entering their home.

Though Jack could barely see the place he could that the area he was able to picture out a pool which caused him to have an idea in his head. _Maybe I could teach her how to ice skate later on. _

"Toothless?"Hiccup called out as she walked through the cove, searching for dragon friend. "Toothless," she tried again before stopping in front of a cave where she heard a heavy breathing sound. "Toothless?" she said softly as she began walking towards the cave trying to see the figure a littl better.

Her eyes widen when a blacksand horse lunged at her before a bolt of ice struck it an froze it in place.

She panted heavily as she stared at the frozen creature. "What is that thing?" she asked Jack who laned beside her.

"A Nightmare," Was all he said as he stared long and hard at his frozen creation.

Hiccup however began to decipher on what just happen, wondering how this Nightmare had found her cove and then a dark thought corrupted her . Where was he? Did those things?... Oh gods did they take him? Or worse...

Suddenly last night events began to rush through her head as well as other memories she tried to repress. She could hear several screams until they were all drowned out by Toothless' distressed roar.

_Toothless. _She thought before hearing another ear piercing roar causing her to held her head in her hands as she shut her eyes tightly.

Jack whipped his head when he saw the girl fall on her knees as she let out a groan.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" he asked her as he kneel down beside her.

"Toothless," she whimpered, "Toothless' gone. I feel him. He's scared. He wants to know where I am. He can't find me. It's so dark, so dark. He's so scared, he's scared. I can't, I can't-"

"Hiccup, Hiccup," Jack called out to her as he place a hand on her shoulder, "He's okay." he tried to assure but she didn't seem to listen as she went on.

"I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid. I got careless and now he's gone. I did this, I let him get hurt. Just like, just like- I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..." she sobbed as she lowered her head down as her body began to shake and slightly glow "I didn't, I didn't mean it."

"Hiccup. Hic, it's okay." Jack placed both his hands on her shoulders in comfort causing the light to dim down and for her to look up at him with glossy eyes, "Don't worry. We'll find Toothless."

Hiccup sniffled as she rubbed her eyes, "Y-you will? But you-"

"I may barely know you, but you've known Toothless your entire life so it's only fair that you guys should be together, right?" Jack asked earning a small nod from the girl spirit. "Good, now," He stood them both back up to their feet and pulled his arms away, "We should head back to North."

"But Toothless-"

"It wouldn't be smart if we both went to go look for him without any kind of back up." Hiccup closed her mouth and looked down, "Hiccup, trust me, the Guardians would want to help you too."

Hiccup looked up, her forest green eyes seeming to brighten under the moonlight, "Why?"

"Because that's what they do." Jack simply said before holding his hand out, "Now come on, we got a dragon to find." _And I have a very good idea where he's at._

Hiccup looked at the offering hand before taking it and soon the two were off into the sky and flying towards North's Workshop.

Both unaware of the phenomenon that is soon to come.

**Whew am I tired. Originally, I was going to add more in the end but I decided to end it here.**

**Anyways, please R&R and let me know what you all thought. Till then, bye and be safe everyone.**


	5. AN:Sorry y'all

**Hey everyone. First of all, I would like to say thank you all so much for reading and loving this story. **

**Second of all, I am sad to say from then on I will not be posting up any new chapters.**

**But rest assured that it will be continued by the lovely Pen-Women.  
**

**So, sorry if I ruined your day and I guess that's it. Bye! **


End file.
